The present invention relates to servicing racks and pertains particularly to a servicing rack for two wheeled vehicles of the motorcycle type.
It is desirable when performing maintenance and other types of service on vehicles such as motorcycles that the vehicle be positioned in an elevated position such that the mechanic does not have to work in a stooped position. The normal height of such vehicles is such that a mechanic performing maintenance or the like on such vehicles must normally stoop or assume a sitting or squatting position in order to reach the components of the vehicle. Such positions are extremely uncomfortable to maintain for any period of time.
Such vehicles can be placed on elevated platforms, however, this requires that a ramp or some form of lift be available for placing the vehicle on the platform. Both arrangements are space consuming and expensive.
Accordingly it is desirable that a servicing rack be available for servicing of motorcycles and the like that is compact and easy to use for elevating and supporting such vehicles into a servicing position.